Talk:Mass Effect 2
Deletion of ME 2 pages This 'garol' page has already been deleted once. It still does not have any evidence for this new race despite what was said last time. Repeating 'should be' over and over again is not enough. Now star systems are beginning to pop up as well. I see no evidence that these aren't simply a product of the editor's imagination. I've put a note on the Mass Effect 2 page about creating articles formed of nothing but baseless rumour or that have been made up on the spot, and I am deleting these articles forthwith. This is the final warning. If I see these articles again without any citation, I will delete them and block you. --Tullis 07:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I keep seeing the above comments being edited for emphasis. One, it is extremely inappropriate to edit someone's comments on a Talk page. If you have something to add, please put the comment underneath. Otherwise you're abusing your ability to edit. Two, I'm utterly bewildered as to why you feel it necessary to edit it at all. I'm capable of expressing myself without your assistance. I do not want to see this happen again. --Tullis 07:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC) {I know what you mean Tullist I know what you mean.... ~P Terrova~} Confusion about ME 1 character carrying over into ME 2 This page claims that "Decisions made in Mass Effect will impact its sequel, most notably those made on a personal level; certain characters are set to return - provided they weren't killed off in the first game; and you will be able to carry over your characters from the original Mass Effect." My question is: how is this supposed to work? On my Soldier character, which is the one I would like to carry over to ME 2, I chose to follow both the Paragon AND Renegade paths at least once. How will ME 2 know whether I killed Wrex or not, whether I let the Council die, whether I let Ashley blow up, or who I became romantically involved with? Does it read off of your most recent save or something? Any help is appreciated. ~Last Hanyou :Of course it is stored in your most recent saved game. Just load your game and open your journal and you will see every decision you made on every quest. ~Mike1001101 13:09, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ** mass effect stores that stuff, basically in the same way that when you start a new game how you can use a character that you have already played with its gotta list of saved games that you beat Teaser trailer There is a mention that ME2 might not be centered around Shepard - Including this in the page seems like a mistake, for a number of reasons: #This is a teaser. The whole point of a teaser is to create 'hype' and start endless discussions and speculations. #BioWare have noted from the start that Shepard will be the main character throughout the series. #"Killed in action" is just what the official status in the alliance database notes - maybe Shepard prefer to leave his status that way for reasons that will be revealed in ME2 (although, this is also a speculation - but just trying to make a point). #Writing a speculation like this, could open the door to allot more (and has discussed before regarding the 'garol' - this is not something we want). --silverstrike 02:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Confirmation I've removed some recent edits Confirmed Facts, as a forum post about an article is not confirmation. "Confirmation" is classed as official videos, articles, or company statements. If details are later released confirming these, I will restore this article. : ) --Tullis 20:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Leveling from Mass Effect 1 to Mass Effect 2 ?? hey everyone, i'm just wondering how, u know how u can move your character on from mass effect 1 right on to mass effect 2, right? i know its says your level dosent move on to mass effect 2 with your character, but then (yea maybe a dumb question, but i'm a bit confused) how does that make sense? and what about skills, paragon, renegade, and equipment, etc? I mean, the Spectre weapons are awesome!! getting them back could be a pain anyone? You level will not move on, so you will likely start at level 1 in Mass Effect 2. Skills, paragon, renegade, and equipment should all reset too. It wouldn't make sense have Shepard at level 1 while your skills are all maxed out, especially since new skills will be introduced. Equipment, if given the spectre gear at the start, would unbalance the rest of the game. SamuelHans 15:42, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Aw okay, I was just wondering. Thanks Sam. But then now there's really not much point of moving your first character on to the second game. Other than the plot changing a bit from what you did in the first game, that's about it. Isn't it? Isn't that how it should be? All of your major decisions made will carry over, as well as back-history and appearance. Not to mention characters who survive, romances, and seemingly insignifigant plot areas could have a major impact that you may think are not important (example, the negotiator at the end of the game who has the drug addiction). As well, levels relate to skill points to certain skills, but if they revamp that system then the allocated points wouldn't work in ME2. It'd also be somewhat pointless to a degree of difficulty. I mean, holding down your pistol with Marksman with maximum accuracy infinitely would somewhat give you an edge early on, when you're supposed to experience the new weapons, sights, and gameplay. SamuelHans 16:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Okay then, I guess I see what you're getting at. Sorry, I guess I never thought of any of the plot elements too much.(Plus it would be cool if the "fan" came back, too.) One more thing though, do you think Shepard's still a Spectre in ME2? Since he's considered dead, his Spectre Status might be deactivated or something. And what about the Alliance? He's technically not a commander anymore, right? (I played Shepard as default so I didn't really think of the backround history, etc) So what if you start off with a new character then, what's the point of starting a new career if everything that's awesome is gonna be with your old career carrying over? Sorry about all the questions btw.) Enemies with Character Classes? If you watch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_z29UKCF2s&feature=channel you'll see an "Eclipse Vanguard". Is this significant?--HighTime 15:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I would assume it is just to give more flavor. The same way you fight batarian engineers or asari commandos. Xaero Dumort 21:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Frequently Asked Questions Do we REALLY need the FAQ on the ME2 page? I mean, can't we just link to it at the bottom of the page? What happens if they release more FAQs? Are we just gonna tack those on to the page as well? SpartHawg948 03:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC) X360 and gamesTM articles on Mass Effect 2 These two articles both provide some in depth information on the new game including the following: *Improved relationships with your crewmates, and having to meld their conflicting personalities in order to turn them into a cohesive unit. *Visual effects will be used on Shepard as a result of rough and brutal actions, affecting how people respond to you. *The quarian race will return and have a larger role in the story. *Husks are returning as enemies. *The score will provide distinct musical cues for action sequences, such as a well-timed melee attack. *Sound effects for weapons and biotics are being re-recorded. *Aside from new drell character Thane there will also be a young krogan in the party. *There are images in screenshots of synthetic warriors with human markings, listed in the trailer as LOKI mechs *The geth from the teaser trailer has been shown, wearing elements of N7 marked armour, carrying human weapons and showing battle damage to his main body. *Conrad Verner has been confirmed as one character from the first game who will return, affected by your treatment of him in the first game. *You are more likely to survive the final mission by making your team loyal and by listening to them. *A drell character, possibly Thane, is seen in screenshots tackling the asari from the trailer, who comments that Shepard is dead. *The team you bring together are all unique, clashing personalities, but you bring them together as they are 'the best people'. *Squad controls will be improved, allowing you to flank, snipe and draw out the enemy, even having your squadmates traverse levels via stairwells or catwalks. *As a counter-point the enemies are more balanced and logical, taking cover when attacked, flanking you and withdrawing if necessary. *New weapons and talents are promised, such as heavy weapons and new powers that 'make each class a lot more spectacular to play in combat'. The trailer also shows two party members - a quarian and a male human of african descent. I have yet to add any of this information to the main page and I am more content to leave a decision of what to add with a more experienced editor.--Garhdo 17:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) "You are more likely to survive the final mission by making your team loyal and by listening to them." So,if i treat my unit like shit,does that mean they might kill me in the last mission?Shit,now i can't be a total asshole and have no reprecussions! M471/952G 15:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed facts: Players able to continue romance from the first game? I see under the confirmed facts regarding carrying over files that it says players will be able to continue their romantic relationship from the first game. What's the source for that? Was there some new information released recently that I'm not aware of? The last I heard, the status of your romantic partner from the first game was unclear except that "you may see an appearance of your love interest from Mass Effect 1" (stated in the FAQ) It seems to me that maybe that doesn't belong in the confirmed facts section. 04:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Chelsea I believe it was in the OXM issue detailing Mass Effect 2, but as I don't have the issue handy, I can't be 100% certain.--Xaero Dumort 05:39, 17 July 2009 (UTC) It should be confirmed in the FAQ on the ME2 official site. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:07, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I removed that tidbit as it was unsourced. I do have the OXM magazine in question, so I'll take a look at it, and I'll also go over the FAQ again, although I don't remember seeing anything about carrying over romances there. Please note though that until it has been conclusively sourced, I will remove the "factoid" in question any time it gets added. SpartHawg948 11:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Dragon Age Collector's Bonus http://kotaku.com/5323206/dragon-age-ultimate-collectors-edition-features-night+vision-sausage The video details that the rave card that is included contains a code to download the "Snowguard Cruiser Vehicle" for ME2, while we know for sure that there is a bonus item to download for ME2 for those who get the DA:O CE, but given the lighthearted nature of the video, should we take this as the name of the item? Most of what they listed is actually included in the Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition. :I don't think we can necessarily take that as fact. Bioware hasn't officially announced what is in the Dragon Age Collector's Edition. Might be best to wait until they do. Especially given the comedic nature of the video, I'd say it falls under the category of speculation--Saberdark 22:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Given that the video is now listed as unavailable due to copyright issues, that it was clearly intended as a humorous video (night-vision sausage? really?) and that it was the only source provided and is now unavailable, I'm gonna chalk the whole Snow Guard Cruiser thing as speculative. If anyone has any solid evidence, I will happily reconsider. Until then, it's speculation. SpartHawg948 22:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Fair enough, I only kept it up, because the only jokes I found in the video were the secondary copy of the game and the nigh vision sausage and saw no reason as to not believe the name of the Collector bonus. But I will defer to you and can only hope in the end I am proven right.--Xaero Dumort 01:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You do see where I'm coming from though, right? When literally the only source is a video clearly intended to be a joke (why would 2 of the main points be jokes, but another serious?) and that video is then pulled, leaving no sourcing for this, even though sources still exist for the armor, then it's pretty hard to justify keeping it in the article. After all, if it looks like a fake, smells like a fake, and the one piece of "evidence" that it isn't a fake suddenly disappears, it's probably fake. Again, if some evidence should surface proving it real, I will of course defer. But till then... SpartHawg948 05:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, please don't misunderstand, I do see where you are coming from and don't mind one bit that this has happened. I just will continue to live the dream so to speak. Though I don't know why the video suddenly vanished.--Xaero Dumort 06:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Grunts recruitment video has never disappeared and if it was a joke they would probably say gotcha by now not sure if there's an Ultimate edition but in grunts recruitment video it's there that when you get the game you will get the armor-Jio Freed 01:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) OK, i think you may have missed the main focus of this thread. It is not in dispute that the armor will be available, nor has anyone said that the Grunt recruitment video has disappeared. The point of this thread was to determine the veracity of the claim that a "Snowguard Cruiser Vehicle" will also be a bonus item, as is described in the first post of the thread. The video being referred to that has since disappeared is the video linked to in the first post. The video was the sole source that mentioned any Snowguard vehicle, and as stated, was clearly in jest, as it also referred to "night-vision sausage". Just wanted to clear that up, as the existence of the armor has never been in doubt. SpartHawg948 20:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay was partly going off the blood dragon armor question below but from what is known Bioware hasn't announced IF they are doing something special with the collectors edition to dragon age that hasn't been announced yet beside what's in this image ripped from the main page. http://dragonage.bioware.com/images/pre-order/preorder_collectors.jpg As for the vehicle they already said they're replacing the Mako and that might be the vehicle they're replacing the mako with real name just used as part of that video. No comment on the sausage -Jio Freed 01:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Which was my take on the subject, but as that is the only source that even had a name for something that may or may not be true (not that the DLC isn't true. but that it is a vehicle) it is going to remain speculation.--Xaero Dumort 08:40, September 7, 2009 (UTC) alright then everything in that video is all spec until officially announced and please don't bring up DLC when it comes to mass effect because I remember how excited I was for DLC but only got "bringing down the sky" before I gave away my Mass effect-Jio Freed 18:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine. I have no problem taking a wait and see approach to the purported vehicle, my only problem is putting any mention of it in the article, for the sole reason that there was only ever one source, and that source has now disappeared due to "copyright issues". SpartHawg948 20:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Box Art http://www.flickr.com/photos/13246991@N08/sets/72157621768584769/ From this thread on the Bioware Mass Effect 2 forum. This is confirmed to be the boxart for the regular edition of Mass Effect 2. I don't want to mess with the page layout, but I thought I'd let you guys know. --Saberdark 22:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know if I'm the only one, but the weapon that the krogan is holding on the box art doesn't appear to be any weapon type from Mass Effect or the new heavy weapon type. To me it looks a lot like an SMG of sorts but has there been anything said about there being more new weapon types other than the heavy?--Xaero Dumort 21:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :It has been hinted that this is the case, but it hasn't been confirmed. --Saberdark 04:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Actual release date? Look, I am so confused about the noted release date. Gamestop has their ship date listed as 12/31/2009, meaning that if you pre-order the game through them, you will be able to pick it up on that day. So what is all this talk about Q1 2010, which BioWare keeps throwing at us. I mean, somebody is lying, they can't both be true, as Gamestop will never ship a game that is not officially released yet. That would be impossible... In light of this I am going to change the release date wording. Please, if you disagree just change it, but please let me know why. --Incrognito 08:05, 3 August 2009 (PST) Gamestop has that listed that way just for reservation needs. As the earliest Q1 day the game can be played is Jan. 1st, and games follow ship dates and not release dates like music and dvds. Unless it says 'Street Date" you should always expect it the next day of whatever date you are given. But as of right now, there is no release date other that "Early 2010".--Xaero Dumort 21:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Protecting this page I've put a protection on this page -- for one month only -- to block new and unregistered users. If you're a registered user or long-term user, you can still edit the page. The reason for the block is this: we're spending a lot of time fixing and undoing edits put in by brand new users. The final straw was the recent passive-aggressive comments, which were unacceptable. I know everyone's excited about ME2 (I am too; what I've seen is hair-standing-on-end fantastic). And I know everyone wants to be first with the new bit of news, speculation, idea, returning character, whatever - heck, so do I! - but as a consequence this page is too often the flag in an editing tug of war, especially by new users who are getting used to the wiki. This block is not saying "sod off and don't edit this page". It's intended to make editors wait before they edit, think more carefully about what goes on this page, check their work, and, finally, to discourage bad editing behaviour, as mentioned above. If the protection creates problems, please keep me informed and I'll look into alternatives. That is all. --Tullis 03:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Playing as a squad member In an interview with a Bioware representative, the Bioware representative states that it is possible to play as a squad member of Commander Shepard's. Although it is unknown if this is only in the main storyline, side quests, at will, only for certain squad members, or all of the above or a combination of whats listed. Source:http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/54?ch=1&sd=0 Shepard Death I have reason to believe that the scene where Shepard dies is at the BEGINNING of Mass Effect 2 if you import your Mass Effect 1 character. I remember in an interview somewhere, a lead designer said that an imported character will have a different cinematic right at the beginning of Mass Effect 2 compared to "A" Shepard. In another interview, a Bioware stated that in Mass Effect 2, "you pick up exactly where you left off". With these two in mind, I've deduced that an Imported Mass Effect character will experience the Shepard Death Scene at the very beginning. Seeing as I dont have a link to the interviews and that this is my own conclusion, I could be totally wrong. Anyone wanna add if Im right or wrong? :Well, from the videos we've seen and the website it seems obvious that at the very least, Shepard won't die until after recruiting at least one party member (Thane) and visiting a few worlds/locations, (Tuchanka, Illium and Purgatory). With this in mind, I for one do not believe that Shepard can die (b/c after all they have stated that it is POSSIBLE but not DEFINATE for Shepard to die) until at least mid-way through the game. SpartHawg948 05:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) One of the endings is the main Shepard's death that has been confirmed in interviews with IGN, I'm not sure if you can die mid way but you will be alive at the start of the game.-Jio Freed 01:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Blood Dragon Armor Does any one have info on the "Blood dragon armor"? It was shown in the "Meet grunt video--Jukebox hero 16:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :It's reportedly bonus content if you buy the Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition. --Tullis 18:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::For more info you can refer to the "Dragon Age Collector's Bonus" section above, and there are also relevant links on the ME2 page itself. SpartHawg948 21:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::There's also a (small) pic on the official website. See bottom right of the picture. --Tullis 14:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Tali They confirmed Tali will return as squadmember on ME 2 forums, heres the link http://meforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=690571&forum=144 :Not confirmed just fan spec it might be another Quarian Female and it should be noted the suit is different. I personally would like to see Tali come back but still no solid prove it's her.-Jio Freed 01:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :A Bioware dev mentions that she's already been confirmed on page 2 of that thread, and it is officially confirmed here (4th paragraph). - AuroraHusky182 01:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::He's a MARKETING manger he has nothing to do with development other then displaying the game. -Jio Freed 01:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::But as a MARKETING manager, he has to get everything he says about the game approved from Casey Hudson down. if he said Tali is there, then he was told be Casey Hudson, or someone up top to say that Tali is there. End of story. - User:Steve the wraith 12:54, September 3, 2009 (GMT) ::::Ok, as I said when I undid the original bit about Tali, yes, he does confirm, in the 4th paragraph, that Tali will be in the game. But what he does not do is state that Tali will be a squad member. And in the 3rd paragraph he states, "Don't assume too much from the *tiny* amount of video, screens and info we have released." Hmmm... I think we should heed his advice. If they announce subsequently that Tali will be a squad member, fine. Till then, it's speculation. SpartHawg948 10:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Dose he say that Quarian is tali or that Tali is in A''' picture Steve? and how are we sure she's part of your squad if that is her? Marketing giving only some of the answers, and while he is given permission in the chain of command dosen't mean he personally knows all information from that screen shot-Jio Freed 08:19, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Another Tidbit you might have missed is that there's no HUD on that picture in fact it might be an in game in engine cut scene which mass effect has tons of that involve people with there guns out so even if that is her and she appears to be in the squad it could be helping your characters out in a cutscene-Jio Freed ::::::I wasn't saying she was for sure in yor squad, but that she is in the game. isn't that worth mentioning, that she will be one of the returning charactors? User:Steve the wraith 10:36, September 5, 2009 (GMT) :::::: Alright but the original point of this was to see if she was a squad member since in the first comment on this was "They confirmed Tali will return as squadmember" now if you wanted to switch focus like you just did to say she's in game in general is note worthy-Jio Freed 19:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::: And there I put it under "New and Recurring features"-Jio Freed ::::::: Do you guys even read the little post by the Bioware guy?? He decided to confirm that yes, Tali is in the game, BECAUSE a quarian who looks like Tali has been spotted in '''A picture, AND that quarian is in fact Tali. He noted that lots of people have been speculating over the identity of the quarian squad member who has been spotted in several of the screenshots and in the trailer, behaving like a squad member, so he decided to state the obvious and end the speculation. If you've seen these preview media, Tali was flanking Shepard alongside Jacob INSTEAD of Miranda like in the game demo, and in one screenshot a quarian was seen walking side by side Grunt with their guards up, it would be stating the obvious to say that their roles are fellow squad members there. Haleth 23:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Removed link to Haleth to remove from . --silverstrike 03:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Look about 5 posts up, to my last post. Long story short, it has never been questioned that this is Tali. What is in question is whether she will be a squad member. Yes, I did read the post by Jarrett Lee, which is why I know the following: 1)Yes, he says it is Tali; 2)No, he NEVER says Tali will be a squad member; 3) In the paragraph right above the one in which he says it is Tali, he warns readers, "Don't assume too much from the *tiny* amount of video, screens and info we have released." Saying that it would be "stating the obvious" to say Tali is a squad member when in fact it is FAR from obvious is exactly the sort of assumption Mr Lee is warning us not to make. Again, all of this could have been found in my last post. SpartHawg948 10:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) hi I wont to know what is the new ship that shepherd well be commanding what is the name of the ship There is no ship that is confirmed to be commanded by Shepard so far BESIDE the Normandy which is suppose to get destroyed during some point of the game. However, the scene depicting it might lead into a flash back which is a bulk of the game or happen after the bulk of the game. and if there is a second ship it has yet to be seen/named or even confirmed if Shepard will be commanding it. Oh yeah one last thing remember to put four tidles(~) after all your messages to mark them-Jio Freed 03:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it has been stated that Shepard will "command the most powerful ship ever built" (see Mass Effect 2, under the heading 'plot'), but other than that, no info has been released about the new ship. SpartHawg948 04:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I though the Normandy was considered the most powerful ship.-Jio Freed 04:20, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Not that I've ever seen in any of the sources. The SSV Normandy is considered state of the art, but not particularly powerful in it's own right. If any ship was described as such in the game or elsewhere, it was the Destiny Ascension. Also, if it was a reference to the Normandy, why not just say it, as opposed to stating "To even attempt this perilous mission, Shepard must assemble the galaxy’s most elite team and command the most powerful ship ever built." The nature of the sentence, as well as the fact that it was included in the "teaser" text, makes it appear that these are new features BioWare is trying to subtly reference. SpartHawg948 04:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Pure fire power(what the Destiny Ascension boast) dosen't make up for lack of mobility and handling as well as defense. We'll just have to wait and see plus there's the "SR2" which details are still sketchy about.-Jio Freed 04:48, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::: : ) --Tullis 13:20, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Quarian Squad member? Just started thinking (due to the whole Tali thing), is there a credible source that states IN WRITING (screenshots need not apply) that there will be a quarian squadmate? (and please people, don't respond with http://meforums.bioware.com/viewpost.html?topic=691256&post=6615497&forum=144&highlight=, as it doesn't say anything about a quarian squadmate). The reason I ask is b/c the "source" provided to back up the quarian squadmant claim is the same one I just posted, which as I just stated, makes no mention of a quarian squadmate, just that Tali will appear. SpartHawg948 03:49, September 21, 2009 (UTC) 10 possible squad members So the Subject Zero reveal trailer at TGS 09 (can be watch here http://www.qj.net/TGS-09-Mass-Effect-Character-Reveal-Subject-Zero/pg/49/aid/134811) at about 00:12 secinds in the screen shows 'Mission Roster' show 10 slots with Thane, Grunt and Subject Zero in three of them leaving 7 slots open. I didn't put this in the main article but this seems like evidence that there'll be 10 possible squad members in the game. Speculation? or Fact? --Occam's Razor 03:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's a fair assumption to make. If we include Miranda and Jacob and I guess I'll include a quarian "Squad Member." That would leave 4 slots. I don't think it's out of the question to assume the partner roster is larger this game, as Dragon Age is decently sized, and both KOTOR games had 9. While I think I will go so far as to agree with you, it might be jumping the gun to assume all those slots are squad members.--Xaero Dumort 13:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::But again, going back to my (as yet unanswered) post above, do we know there will be a quarian squad member? I've been looking over the sources and haven't seen any solid evidence. SpartHawg948 21:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::I should have had the quotes around quarian as well. That's why I phrased it as "I guess I'll include..." since there is no real evidence of a quarian mate those last 5, instead of 4, slots could be anybody really.--Xaero Dumort 23:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) The SSV Normandy's fate At e3, I saw that picture of him and an asari, and a black guy, and some girl, in what looked like a space CAR. That made me wonder what happened to the SSV Normandy. I saw on YouTube that it was on fire and Shephard grabbed a helmet. What do you guys think happened to Normandy? I think that they got shot at by some spectres the council sent. Why would the Council send Spectre(s) after Shepard who is also one of their Spectres? Not a single bit of info has been leaked even remotely hinting at Shepard having his/her Spectre status revoked. --Revan's Exile 23:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... why indeed? That's almost like asking why would the Council send a Spectre after Saren. And while, yes, there hasn't been a bit of info that Shepard will lose Spectre status, there hasn't been any info that this doesn't happen either... There is, however, info that Shepard will be working with Cerberus. Now, last I heard, Cerberus was a rogue group, not too favorably disposed towards the Council. All I'm saying is, don't be too quick to shoot down other people's theories, especially when there is just as much (if not more evidence) supporting their theory than you are using to shoot it down. :) SpartHawg948 04:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Concerning the pistol and interview info I see an edit made to establish the appearance of two pistol types, machine (SMG-type weapons I would assume) and heavy (I would assume something akin to .45 or .50 cal) but what irks me is that this edit is made and no source is pointed to. Which interview says this? When was the interview? Where can it be found? Edits without source links right next to them, especially ones that talk about altered gameplay are seen as speculation in my eyes as I am not given the evidence that backs up these claims. So 1. I humbly ask that anyone who does make edits like this make sure to include source links and 2. Could someone point me to this interview?--Xaero Dumort 05:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I've added sources for my additions, I was a little lax since there were already quite a few unsourced facts on the page- that and I should be getting more sleep. --TheWilsonator 05:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC)